1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microphone devices and a portable recorder comprising same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a portable recorder comprises a recorder main body and a microphone device for obtaining an audio signal to be recorded on the recorder main body. As the microphone device, known are ones comprising a nondirectional microphone with low directivity in a sound collecting direction, a directional microphone with high directivity in the sound collecting direction or the like. The nondirectional microphone can collect sound from the periphery, while the directional microphone can collect sound from a sound collection object in a focused manner.
It has been suggested to provide a plurality of directional microphones to the microphone device in order to obtain sound from the sound collection object with high sound quality. For example, it has been suggested to provide a pair of directional microphones in an inverted V-shape in the portable recorder to form an XY directional stereo microphone. This allows the pair of directional microphones to capture sound from the sound collection object at the same phase and sensitivity, resulting in obtaining sound from the sound collection object with high sound quality.
However, it is problematic because in the case where the portable recorder described above records sound from the periphery while being arranged on a desk such as in the case of a conference or a group interview, sound from the periphery cannot be recorded with an optimal sound quality.
A possible way to solve the above discussed problem is to provide a pair of nondirectional microphones to the microphone device in addition to the pair of directional microphones. However, installation of these four microphones in the microphone device results in an increase in size of the microphone device.